Blood Under The Moonlight
by Mochikyan
Summary: Romano's had a tough life with his psychotic younger brother and the death of his grandfather. However, things take a turn for the worse when Romano meets Antonio Carrideo, and gains an obsession with the sadistic Spaniard. My version of 2P Spain, Romano, Italy, France, and England.


Blood Under the Moonlight

2P Spain, Romano, Italy, France, and England

Summary: Romano's had a tough life with his psychotic younger brother and the death of his grandfather. However, things take a turn for the worse when Romano meets Antonio Carrideo, and gains an obsession with the sadistic Spaniard.

A/N:If some of the transitions seem a little choppy I apologize, fanfiction got rid of my linke breaky things!

Romano lay on the floor of the small bedroom he shared with his younger brother Feliciano. His arm stung terribly and his blood was beginning to stain the tiles beneath him. Frantic and scared he scanned the room as quickly as he could to find some sort of escape-route but alas, like the many times before, there was nowhere to run too.

"Fratello~! Look at me!" Feliciano said forcefully as he grabbed Romano by the chin and forced him to be face-to-face.

"Roma, are you trying to escape again? How many times have I told you that trying to escape will only increase your punishment?"

"F-feli I swear I wasn't going to try an-" SMACK! Romano held his hand up to his cheek, tenderly rubbing the spot his brother had just hit. He felt the tears begin to trickle down his cheeks when Feliciano landed another smack to his other cheek. Romano dropped his hand to the ground and just stared at his brother in total shock. He wasn't even sure why he was shocked anymore. After all, Feliciano had always been abusive, this was nothing new. Maybe it was just the thought that it was his younger brother who did this. It just didn't seem right. Sweet and innocent little Feli, who couldn't hurt a fly was so abusive to his older brother and said older brother, Romano, was powerless to it. Of course, Feli was only 'harmless' when the adults were around or when he wanted to be. As soon as they left he'd do all sorts of horrible things, from killing cats and other small animals, to torturing kids in the community as well as his older brother. No one ever believed Romano or the other kids when they asked for help. All the adults said they were lying just to get Feliciano in trouble . . . if only they knew the truth.

Romano was snapped out of his thoughts by Feliciano's voice and another smack. "Romano, are you even listening to me?"

This time they didn't stop, Feliciano kept slapping him from side to side like a ragdoll. Romano put his hands up to try and stop the blows but instead he felt the sharp pain of a knife slice into the back of his hand. Quickly he jerked it away as it began bleeding heavily. Feliciano smacked him one more time before stopping.

"Fratello, do you have any idea how sweet the sounds of your agony are? It's so beautiful too, nothing can compare to the sounds my sweet fratello makes when he's in pain." Feiciano said as he licked Romano's blood off the blade he was using.

"Roma, do you have anything you want to say to me now? Surely you must know the whole reason I was punishing you in the first place. You only made it worse on yourself by trying to resist and escape~!" Feli flashed Romano a bright smile. Romano just looked up lazily, and light-headed from blood-loss. He then flopped forward on the floor in a bowing pose at Feli's feet.

"F-Feli?"

"Yes fratello~!"

"I-I'm sorry f-for accidentally knocking your paints over. I know they are very important to you and I should have been much more careful when I brought you your drink. A-and I'm sorry for not just accepting the punishment the way I should have, and instead tried to stop it by holding my hands up. S-so, p-please forgive me. "

"Roma, sit up." Romano obeyed and pushed himself up off the floor the best he could with his injuries. Feli leaned forward and held Romano's hand in his; he wiped the blood from it all over Romano's face.

"Oh Roma, you look so beautiful when covered in blood, red really suits you." Feliciano said in a somewhat soft voice as he stroked Romano's cheek. "I'll tell you what Roma. If you behave through the rest of your punishment that's left, I'll let you go to bed, I'll even dress your wounds for you, ok?" Feli gave Romano another smile, this one less bright and more sympathetic looking. Romano only responded by slowly shaking his head yes.

"Good~!" Feliciano chirped. He pulled Romano up a little more so he was face-to-face with Feliciano's crotch. Romano knew where he was going with this, it was how most of the punishments ended, if he was lucky it would just be felatio, on bad days Feli would just rape him. Romano sighed for a moment before leaning forward and began what Feli wanted from him. When it was over Romano wound up with semen all over his face as he passed out.

When Romano awoke there was light shining through the curtains in his bedroom. He looked around but Feliciano was nowhere to be seen. Sighing he sat up and rubbed his eyes. His body was sore, especially his arm, hand, and cheeks. When he looked down he noticed his hand and arm was bandaged with the light impression of red seeping through. 'I guess Feli was telling the truth.' He thought to himself as he looked over at the clock on the nightstand. It read 8:45a.m. He contemplated going back to sleep for awhile but it was getting around the time when Feliciano would come in to check on him and wake him up.

Deciding it wouldn't be worth it he slid the satin blue sheets off his bed and slowly crawled out of bed. He walked over to the mirror on the other side of the room. 'I look horrible!' He thought to himself as he observed himself in the mirror. His usually tan skin looked pasty and ghost white and he had deep bags under his eyes. His cheeks had dark purple hand-marks from where Feliciano had hit him. Romano ran his hand down his cheek slowly and carefully. 'Is this really me? Since when was I this pale?'

"Fratello~! Are you up yet? I made breakfast~!"

Hearing Feliciano's voice he sighed and pulled out some clothes from his dresser. Nothing much, just what he usually wore; a long black sweater that was much too big for him, it drooped just atop his knees and the arms were so long if he held his arms down you couldn't even see his hands. Next were his navy blue shorts. They were very short and fit his body perfectly, you could hardly see them under the sweater but, them being so short made up for the sweater being so warm. The last things were his black knee high socks. He pulled them both on and ran downstairs to meet his brother.

"Fratello, what took you so long? I thought breakfast was going to get col- ROMANO WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" Feli screamed as he saw all the bruises on Romano's face. Feli ran up and began stroking Romano's cheeks. "Oh please fratello, tell me you didn't do this to yourself again!"

Romano just sadly turned his head from his brother. This was another normal occurrence for Feli. Sometimes he wouldn't remember hurting anyone or anything. It's like he had two personalities . . . or he just wasn't all there in the head. Whenever Romano would be seen with new injuries everyone would just assume he did it to himself for attention. Feli usually laughed at him . . . except when he couldn't remember hurting him. That's when Feli also started to believe Romano had been hurting himself.

"Oh fratello, you know I don't like anyone else touching you but me! We really need to get you some help for that!" Feliciano kissed Romano on the cheek and ran off into the kitchen and brought out their breakfast.

After eating, Romano took some of Feli's paintings into town to sell. This was their main way of income now that their grandfather has passed. Thinking back on it, when their grandfather was alive things were at least a little better. When Romano wanted to get away from Feli he could always go hang out with his grandfather. In fact, his grandfather was the only person who Romano truly trusted. He seemed to be the only one who actually cared for him just as much as Feliciano, never less. When he died Romano was devastated. Everyone had said that his grandfather fell down the stairs but he secretly thought it was no accident. A part of him always felt like Feli had something to do with it. He wasn't sure why because it seemed as if Feli truly liked their grandfather, so why would he kill someone he liked? It just made no sense! After the news of his grandfather's passing Romano had never felt so alone. But later that same day something strange happened. For the first time ever Feli told Romano he loved him. It was odd and he had to say it twice before Romano had finally comprehended what he had said. That was probably the reason Romano continued to even put up with his brother, because he was someone else who loved him. If he really wanted he could have runaway when he went to sell the paintings, or any other time he went to town. But he didn't, he chose to keep going home to his brother. He felt if he didn't come back and try to please Feli then Feli wouldn't love him anymore. That meant he would have no one, no one at all. It was bad enough that his grandfather was gone but finally, one other person loved him, if he let that go then Romano probably wouldn't have been able to go on.

Romano stopped in his tracks when he heard a loud scream come from the alley he was walking by. He always took the back alleys because the main streets were where the predators were even though these would be considered more dangerous he never heard or saw anything bad in the back alleys before.

Catching his breath he carefully leaned the paintings against the nearby wall and slowly crept over towards the entrance to the alley. It was dark and he couldn't really make anything out but he heard another loud scream followed by a moan of agony. He slipped into the alley to get a better look, being careful to stay hidden in the shadows. Hiding behind the big dumpster in the alley he saw it.

There was a tall man with tan skin and long chocolate brown hair made up of unruly curls pulled back into a ponytail. His eyes were a sick and acidic green, his face and body were spattered with blood. In his left hand he held a large axe, at least a foot taller than him. In his right hand was a knife. Romano could hear another moan but it wasn't from the man . . . it made sense, he didn't look to hurt anyway. Creeping a little closer, Romano looked on the other side of the dumpster to see another man leaning against the wall with wounds everywhere. Shocked by what he saw Romano gasped then quickly clasped his hands over his mouth hoping the man wielding the axe couldn't hear him.

"Hmm, who's there?" The man asked in a Spanish accent. Romano couldn't reply, he was too shaken to answer. 'Maybe if I stay here quietly and don't move he'll think it was just a cat and go away.' Romano thought to himself.

The man however, didn't just go away. Instead he walked to the other side of the dumpster and stopped directly in front of Romano. After a moment he grabbed Romano by the hair and yanked him up.

"And who are you?" Romano looked up at the man who had an extremely sadistic smile on his face. Romano tried to reply but whenever he opened his mouth no words would come out. The man's expression went from a smile to an extreme glare. "I believe I asked you a question. It's very rude not to answer someone especially after you were caught spying. "

Romano began to shake as he slowly formed words. "I-I'm R-r-romano . . . . I-I didn't m-mean to sp-spy. I heard screaming and . . . . and . . ." Romano trailed off as his teeth started chattering so much he couldn't speak anymore. The man pushed Romano against the wall and leaned in close so that Romano could feel the warm breath on his neck and ear.

"A boy like you should know better than to walk in the alleys. Who knows who hangs around here. Just might get yourself killed." Romano's eyes widened as his shaking became profusely worse. Noticing this, the man chuckled and placed his hand on Romano's cheek.

"Oh don't worry, I won't kill you. You're much too cute for that." Leaning in the man crashed their lips together then, began to trail kisses down Romano's jaw and neck nipping here and there leaving a few red and purple marks.

"Now, I know you're not going to tell anyone about this right?"

"Si . . ."

"Good, now tell me, how am I supposed to take your word?"

"I . . . . don't know . . ." Romano mumbled looking down. It felt like he was dealing with Feli, only much older, more sadistic, and much more handsome.

"Prove to me I can trust you then. Let me mark you so that you'll forever belong to me, promise you'll do whatever I say and accept whatever punishment I see fit." Romano stood there shocked. It really was just like Feli. He wasn't sure what to say. Should he agree or not? If he did would that mean he'd have to leave Feli . . . if he did have to go back Feli would be so angry that someone else touched him. If he said no then the man might hurt him. 'He said he wouldn't kill me but that doesn't mean he won't severely injure or maim me.' Romano thought to himself. He looked up to see the man glaring impatiently at him.

"If I were you, I'd just say yes. I try not to make a habit of hurting kids but if I have to I will. And I don't think you'd want to wind up like the man sitting over there." Terror filled, Romano decided to just shake his head yes."Good boy." The man said as he lifted Romano up and laid him on the lid of the dumpster. He then began to lift Romano's sweater up so that he could see the boy's belly button. Licking around it he laughed as Romano went stiff.

"I'm going to mark you now." Romano mumbled ok. "This is probably going to hurt." The man pulled out his knife and carved something on Romano's stomach around the belly button, causing Romano's to shriek louder than he ever had before.

"Done." The man said as he pulled Romano up. He licked away the tears that spilled from Romano's eyes. "You know, you look really beautiful when you're scared." Romano only shivered in response.

"You're free to go now. But I want you back here every day in case I need you, understand?" Romano shook his head yes. "Good." The man grabbed his axe and began to walk away. Romano hopped off the dumpster, doing his best to ignore the pain in his stomach, and ran after him

"Wait!" Romano squeaked. The man stopped and turned around looking at him with a bit of an annoyed expression. "What?"

"You never told me your name." Romano said shyly.

"Antonio . . . . Antonio Carrideo. Anything else?"

"N-no."

"Good, then I'll be leaving then." With that the man turned around and continued walking away. Romano just looked down at his shirt. It was soaked in blood from his stomach. He was in a lot of pain but he was still going to have to get the paintings to the shopkeeper otherwise they wouldn't have enough for groceries tomorrow. Aside from that, he was going to need to explain this to Feli and even more importantly than that he had a strange feeling inside. There was just something about Antonio that Romano liked. As scary as he was Romano almost missed him, even though he had only been gone for a few minutes.

Sighing Romano grabbed the paintings and wobbled into town and sold the paintings. On the way home Romano passed through the alley again, just to see if Antonio was there. As he thought, he wasn't.

When he got home he tried to make a dash for his room and then to the bathroom before Feliciano saw him but he wasn't fast enough and Feliciano caught his arm and yanked him onto the couch. Romano felt scared, he knew Feliciano was going to be mad, he just wasn't sure how mad.

"Fratello, what happened to you? It looks like someone else touched you! I thought I just told you this morning before you left how I was the only one who needed to touch you!" Feliciano yanked Romano up and slapped him hard in the face.

"Feli I'm sorry I really am! Please believe me! I had no choice! I went to sell the paintings and this guy-" SMACK! Feli slapped him again.

"I don't care! NO ONE IS SUPPOSED TO TOUCH FRATELLO EXCEPT FOR ME! I loved you, I took care of you, I even rid us of that old man just so we could be together and THIS is how I get repayed? Now you're all used and worthless! No wonder nobody loved you! I don't think I love you much anymore either!"

As soon as Feliciano said that, Romano felt his heart shatter into pieces."N-no Feli, please don't say that! Don't say you don't love me, I love you! I'm sorry!"

"I don't want to hear it! I'm done, get out."

"What?"

"I said: GET OUT!" Feliciano screamed as he threw his pocket knife at Romano, cutting his arm really bad. Then he dragged him to the front door and shoved Romano out.

Romano stared at the door for a moment, feeling a little empty inside. He pulled his sweater off and wrapped it around his bleeding arm. Looking down at his stomach he saw what Antonio had carved into him. Above his belly button were the initials A.C. and swirls were carved in a circle around his belly button. Sighing he began to wobble back to the alley.

After wandering around near the alleys for a while Romano accidently bumped into someone from lack of paying attention. He looked up to see a man with blue eyes, curly blonde hair pulled back in a pony tail, and with a little bit of stubble staring back at him. The man looked at him up and down but his eyes seemed to catch on Romano's stomach.

"I-I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention, I didn't mean to bump into you." Romano said quietly.

"Non, it's ok." The man said in a French accent. "Are you alright? How did this happen? I see you have Antonio's mark on you did he do all this?"

"N-no,my brother did most of it. All the hickeys and the cut on my stomach are from Antonio though." Romano said as he hung his head down.

"Oh my! Your brother did this? Well why?" Romano looked up at the man as tears began to spill from his eyes. He told Francis' everything, he didn't really know the man but there was something about him that seemed calming. Besides, it felt good to get it off his chest.

"That's terrible! Well, my name's Francis. I'll tell you what, why don't I take you to get cleaned up and a new pair of clothes? I'd offer you a place to stay but Antonio would get very angry. He hates it when people touch his so called 'belongings.' Even if I am one of his closest friends. But I can still feed you and clean you up. How does that sound. " Romano whimpered and wiped the tears from his eyes as he gave Francis a small smile and shook his head yes.

After getting cleaned up and eating Romano said goodbye to Francis and continued to wander through the alley ways until he landed in front of the town's bakery. He had never been in there but he knew it was run by a British man named Arthur Kirkland. He let the smell of delicious sweets enter his nose. Sighing he turned and began to walk away, until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"'Ello there young man. Would you like to come in and try a cupcake?"

Romano looked over his shoulder to see Arthur smiling at him. He was wearing his usual pink shirt, black pants, and a purple vest."N-no thank you. I'm ok." Romano replied.

"Don't be silly! It'll be my treat! Come now." Arthur said as he began to usher Romano into the shop. Entering the bakery Romano felt his mouth begin to water as all the sweet smells and tastes wafted through the air. Arthur continued to push Romano towards the back of the shop.

"Wh-where are we going?" Romano asked a little worried.

"Just to the back. It's where I keep the best of my inventory!" They came to the door in the very back and Arthur pushed it open and shoved Romano in the room. Romano looked around and was horrified by what he saw. The room was dark, cold, and splattered in blood. In the corner there were two boys, around his age, tied up and covered in blood. He recognized them as two boys from his old school, brothers Alfred and Matthew.

"Now now, come here deary, so I can give you a cupcake . . . . MADE OUT OF LITTLE BOYS!"

Romano, terrified slipped away from Arthur, pushed through the door and took off running out onto the street and back down the alley. He looked back to see Arthur chasing after him with a knife. His legs were burning but he did his best to run faster. He kept running until he accidently ran head-first into something, or more like someone.

"What the he'lls your problem? Watch where you're going!"

"Please you gotta help me! That crazy Englishman Arthur is chasing me!" Romano said to the Albino man in front of him. Before the man could say anything Antonio walked up behind him.

"Gil what's going on here?" Antonio looked down at Romano. "Well, look at that! You look like you've seen a ghost!" Romano went to say something but stopped when the sound of Arthur's foot-steps came up behind him. Romano instantly ran behind Antonio who just gave him a bored looked and then began glaring at Arthur.

"I thought I told you not to come around here anymore."

"Not my fault, this boy was too 'delicious' to resist!"

"Coming in my territory and touching MY things? Now you're just asking for it." Antonio gripped his axe tighter.

"Your property? Since when?"

"Since I marked him." Antonio lifted Romano up and yanked his sweater up, revealing the scar on his stomach. "Now I better not see you around here again, or touching my things."

Arthur gave a big huff before he spun on his heel and walked away. Antonio looked down at Romano and glared. "You're not getting on my good side." Antonio gripped the boys arm so tight it began hurting as he dragged Romano down the street to a near apartment, opening the door he threw Romano in. "Now tell me, what were you doing with him?" Antonio's eyes were dark and he looked beyond pissed. Romano shook a bit but didn't say anything as he hung his head. Antonio, getting impatient slapped him hard across the face. "I thought I told you to ANSWER ME!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't go with him willingly he pushed me into the bakery, dragged me to the back and was about to kill me so I took off running! That's all that happened, I swear!" Romano dropped to the floor and pulled his knees to his chest, cowering. Antonio sighed and lowered his hand and bent down to stroke Romano's cheek.

"Maybe I haven't made it clear enough, but you belong to me now. Not a single other person is allowed to touch you in anyway, understand?" Romano shook his head yes. Antonio sighed again.

"Now tell me, why were you even out this late? You should be home." Hearing the words home caused Romano to start bawling. Antonio just gave Romano a weird look.

"Did I say something?"

Romano not paying attention launched himself forward and buried his face in Antonio's chest. Sobbing he began telling Antonio everything that happened with his brother. When he was done Romano just kept clinging and crying. Antonio sighed and awkwardly pushed him away.

"Whatever, you can stay here with me as long as you stop that insistent crying!" Romano sniffled a bit then smiled up at Antonio.

"Thank you!"

"Don't mention it."

As the days passed Romano got used to living with Antonio. It wasn't too hard pretty much the same as living with Feliciano. Antonio was possessive and had really bad mood-swings. Romano usually got hit when he did something wrong but it wasn't all that bad. Antonio didn't cut him and he didn't 'forget' that he had hit him. The only real hard part was that it reminded him so much of living with Feliciano, it made Romano miss his brother, as psycho as he was, and he really wished that Antonio would love him.

Sighing Romano walked out the door, ready to go get what Antonio wanted. Walking passed the bakery he looked over to see his brother walking in and Arthur following him. A fear rippled throughout his body and his blood ran cold. After standing stalk still for a moment he followed after them, trying to be as quiet as possible. He slowly made his way to the back when he heard Feliciano scream. He bolted towards the back door and rushed in. He found Feliciano laying on the floor bleeding.

"Oh Feli." Romano said, ignoring Arthur behind him.

"Roma . . . I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, for hurting you, and for hurting Grandpa, I want you to know how much I love you." Romano felt tears begin to stream down his face.

"It's ok Feli, I forgive you, of course I forgive you. You'll always be my little brother. I love you fratello." As soon as the last word escaped Romano's lips, Feliciano closed his eyes, forever.

"Hmm? It looks like I got the wrong boy! He looks so much like you!" Romano released Feli's body and looked up at Arthur.

"You thought he w-was me?"

"I believe I just said that. You were so cute I just wanted to eat you up! But, that stupid Spaniard kept me from that. But I figured you'd have to walk by without him sometime! But no matter, I have him and now I can have you too!" Romano bolted for the door but Arthur managed to grab his arm. Thrashing Romano kicked him and he let go. Romano bolted out onto the street and once again Arthur began to follow him.

"Antonio! Antonio!" Romano screamed as he ran into the alley way, stopping only when he saw Antonio.

"Antonio! Ar-arthur he's trying to get me again!"

Antonio looked over into the distance to see Arthur. He grabbed his axe and gave an evil sort of chuckle. 'I warned him once.' Antonio thought to himself as he walked up to the shorter, blonde man. He brought his axe up and landed it down, slicing Arthur's head clean off.

Romano's was startled, but not shocked by what Antonio had done. He had seen him kill someone before. In fact, it made Romano feel good. Good because he had killed the man that killed his beloved brother. It made Romano realize something. Not only did he want Antonio to love him but, he loved Antonio too.

Antonio and Francis helped Romano bury his brother next to his Grandfather. He sat there for a few hours after the other two had gone home, just staring at the tombstone and flowers. Romano leaned forward and paced a kiss on the tombstone. "See you later Feli. Ti amo." With that Romano got up and went home to make dinner.

The days went by as they normally would. Romano did everything Antonio said to do, got pushed away when he tried to cuddle, and was slapped when he did wrong. Before dinner he would go and visit Feliciano's grave.

Today seemed a bit odd though, Antonio seemed more grumpy than usual, and he hit a little harder. Romano set their dinner down and Antonio knocked his drink on the floor and flung the plate at Romano's head.

"I said I wanted paella with fine wine!"

"But it IS paella!" Romano squeaked.

"This tastes gross and this clearly isn't FINE WINE! It's cheap crap!Remind me why I even keep you hear in the first place, you're nothing but useless!" Antonio grabbed Romano by his hair and kicked him outside. Tears started to spill down his face as he made his way back to Feliciano's grave.

"Feli, I screwed up and I made Antonio hate me now too!" Romano wrapped his arms around Feli's tombstone and just cried for at least two hours. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out Feli's old pocket knife. "If no one else loves me but you, then I should make sure we're together. Right?" Romano said with a sad smile. "I love you Feli." Romano whispered as he slowly dragged the knife over his wrist. He was about to cut the other one when a hand grabbed his arm.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Romano turned around and looked up at Antonio.

"I snap at you once and then you go and decide to kill yourself?"

Romano hung his head for a second then looked up at Antonio. "T-toni, what are you doing here?"

Antonio looked away for a second and then said, "I came to look for you. I thought I should at least 'apologize'." Romano smiled a little when it sounded like Antonio had a hard time saying that last word.

"So you missed me? Cared about me? Then why did you snap at me like that?" Romano looked at Antonio with big ,watery, innocent eyes.

"Damnit kid! You're making this hard! I LOVE YOU OK? I love you, I was having a hard time with figuring out how I felt so I snapped. Ok?"

Romano looked up at Antonio as more tears escaped his eyes. Only this time they weren't tears of sadness, or fear, they were tears of joy and happiness. Romano wrapped his arms around Antonio's neck and nuzzled up close.

"I love you too Antonio, so much!"

"Whatever, let's go home now."

"Ok Antonio!" Antonio got up and half dragged Romano home, where Romano was finally happy.

Author's Note: Thanks for reading. I really hoped you enjoyed the story. I know everyone has their own view on how the 2P character's of Hetalia act and look and this was simply my interpretation. France (Francis) was kind and generous instead of a creepy pervert, Spain(Antonio) had a somewhat mean and an "I don't care attitude", hiding his true feelings, instead of his usual cheery self. Romano was really needy and sweet instead of his normal moody self that cursed all the time. Feliciano was borderline insane instead of his usual nice-self and England was pretty much yandere instead of a tsundere.

So once again I thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed my interpretation of the characters.

(PS. Lemme know if you find any spelling or grammar mistakes! ;A;)

Remember to r&r~ No flames though~


End file.
